1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept herein relates to a smart card and an interface method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “smart card” refers to a card into which an integrated circuit is inserted, and the integrated circuit may comprise a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module, a memory, etc. A smart card module inserted into most of the smart cards includes a printed circuit board (PCB) on which an integrated circuit chip is mounted. One side of the printed circuit board (PCB) includes an integrated circuit chip and the other side of the printed circuit board (PCB) includes eight electrical contacts according to the international organization for standardization (ISO) 7816.
As uses of a smart card have been diversified, a need for a communication with a host using various interfaces is increasing. Thus, a development of a smart card that can support various interfaces through the limited eight electrical contacts is required.